thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Varamyr Magnar
Varamyr Magnar is the head of House Magnar, Lord of Kingshouse and allegedly High Lord of Skagos. Appearance Varamyr is a skinny man with long, disheveled grey-white hair. His beard is the same color, but kept short and neat. One of his eyes is gone due to some mishap in his youth, and the socket is filled with a chunk of dragonglass. His remaining eye is a dark green-blue, close to the color of the sea. He stands around six feet, but tends to slouch. History Varamyr and Torrhen Maganr were born 224 AA to Lord Jon Magnar and his wife, Ayla Crowl. The two remained together for only a few years. Torrhen, as heir to Kingshouse, was raised upon the island, whereas Varamyr was sent to Winterfell to act as a companion to Prince Arthur Stark, along with several other noble sons. He got on well enough with Prince Arthur, though they weren’t exactly pals. Varamyr suffered from intense night terrors as a child and whispers followed him of blood sacrifice and cannibalism, though few seriously believed an 8 year old boy was making pacts with demons. Prince Arthur, Varamyr, and Morgan Wull often wandered the wolfswood looking for Direwolves and giants, though publically they claimed to be far too old for such childish nonsense, and the Prince was most likely just humoring his younger companions. For Prince Arthur’s twentieth nameday, Varamyr and Morgan decided that catching him a direwolf would be the best present one could give, and if that failed, a regular wolf would suit just fine enough. The two set off through the Wolfswood, following the howls of wind and beast. Neither knew where a direwolf would be, of course, but the wolfswood seemed like a good place to start. The two had been wandering about three hours when they encountered a small beast. It was definitely a wolf, but the size was not that of a dire one. The two boys locked up, as the wolf sniffed at them. Then, something strange happened. The wolf sat down and stared at them, as a hound waiting for his master to throw a bone. After a moment, the boys slowly backed away, and the wolf calmly followed. Thinking they had somehow managed to tame him, they continued back towards Winterfell, laughing and jesting over how their gift would be received. The three odd companions had nearly reached the castle when Varamyr tripped over a root, falling onto the beast. Whatever trance holding him quickly broke, as the wolf give Varamyr a sharp bite in the face and spirited into the trees. Morgan and Varamyr received nothing for their trouble except a scolding and one less eye among the two. Varamyr remained at Winterfell for a few years, until word reached him that his father had passed. His brother Torrhen summoned him back to Skagos, a summons he reluctantly answered. He returned and served as Castellan of Kingshouse throughout the War of the Woods, shortly after which Torrhen took a wild head injury during a hunting trip. Varamyr ruled as regent whilst his brothers health whittled, leaving Varamyr as lord going into 257 AA. When he first became Lord, Varamyr ruled as the Northern Lords he had become accustomed to in his childhood. Over the years however, he adapted towards the more traditional Stoneborn style of rule. Though not religious at heart, Varamyr had taken to playing the role of a zealot to integrate with his people, a façade which eventually became a reality. Varamyr began to research the histories of the First Men fervently, and spent many an hour alone with his heart tree. He would oftentimes decorate the Heart Tree of Kingswood with the blood of a wolf or a bear that a hunting patrol had caught. Once, a group returned with a rather large unicorn. Varamyr declared the creature a gift from the Old Gods, and threatened to geld any man who cooked her. He named her Heart, and took her as his mount in the style of the Skagosi Kings. . During this time, Varamyr married a woman named Eleana Wull, a woman from the mountain clans. Varamyr had only a few years before his fertility began to slip, so he needed to sire an heir. When Elaena died giving birth to their third daughter, Varamyr had chosen an alternative route. Theon Magnar, a distant nephew, would succeed him. This plan seemed to work for the time, though it fell apart when Skagos received a visit from a group of traveling missionaries. Lord Whitehill, a minor Faith of the Seven lord from the mainland, had arrived to spread his faith. His chances were laughable, and few converts came of his crusade. Unfortunately, Theon Magnar became one of those few. Furious, Varamyr named his daughter Gwyn heir instead, and removed Theon from his household. The boy fled to Highpoint, where he remains to this day. As for the matter of heir, Varamyr seemed to have made his peace. He was an old man, unlikely to bare any progeny, and he hadn’t the time left for fruitless worrying. In 293, Varamyr's faithful unicorn Heart stumbled during a trip to Driftwood Hall, and broke her neck. Varamyr was quite upset at this and turned his party around, returning to Kingshouse. He was in mourning for a period of about two weeks, at which point his daughter Alys surprised him with a new mount. Varamyr named his new unicorn Stoneborn, and was quite cautious around him. Varamyr would stop to let Stoneborn rest, and get off him to lead him through dangerous terrain, to prevent a tragedy from befalling him as well. He fed him fancy food, and Stoneborn slept near his master's bed. He was known to occasionally talk to it, and behind closed doors, men jested that it was their Lord's lover as well. When Lord Magnar heard of the Northern Civil War, he reacted indifferently. Letting the rapist and the bastard fight for the throne seemed like a fair way to pick the strongest candidate. Kinghouse’s allegiances and levies remained still, and Lord Magnar remained silent. The summons to White Harbor were a different matter. The Manderlys were rich and had an excellent fleet. Anything they could offer Skagos would help immensely. With a few men, Magnar boarded a ship and sailed for White Harbor, hoping it would lead to prosperity instead of ruin. After a period of reconnection with friends old and new, and a brief chat with the Black Wolf, Varamyr returned to the Isle of Skagos, where he recieved a pledge of fealty from Jon Stane. While pursuing the fealty of Lord Crowl as well, he received a letter from The Black Wolf, who had just won the the Battle of Dreadlands. Swearing fealty, Varamyr gathered his men and headed for the Wall, where he had been assigned by Cregan. Timeline * 224 AA: Varamyr and Torrhen are born. * 228 AA: Varamyr is sent to Winterfell. * 232 AA: Varamyr and Morgan hunt for Direwolves. It ends poorly. * 240 AA: Varamyr leaves Winterfell to tour the Kingdoms. * 241 AA: Varamyr returns to Skagos following Lord Jon’s Death. * 256 AA: Torrhen suffers a head injury, Varamyr takes over as regent. * 257 AA: Torrhen withers away. Varamyr becomes the Lord. * 258 AA: Heart is discovered and taken by Varamyr as his mount. * 266 AA: Varamyr marries Elaena. They give birth to Gwyn and Alys. * 272 AA: Gwyn and Alys are born. * 276 AA: Elaena dies birthing Sera. * 291 AA: Theon coverts, is kicked out. * 293 AA: Heart dies, Stoneborn takes her place. Family * Ser Theon Magnar- Exiled Distant Nephew, follows the faith Archetype: Warrior (Spear) * Gwen Magnar- Eldest daughter. Heir to Kingshouse. Archetype: Negotiator * Sera Magnar- Youngest daughter. Archetype: Medic * Alys Magnar- Gwen’s twin. Middle daughter. Archetype: Reaver * Stoneborn- Varamyr's unicorn mount. * Winter- Varamyr’s raven. Category:The North Category:Northman